Replacements? Outsiders?
by Cat or Catherine aka Flute
Summary: Two twins get mistaken for Alice and sent down the rabbit hole ending up getting separated. What happened to the real Alice...? Why do the three look so much alike? Only the roleholders can be replaced...right?
1. Chapter 1

Okay people~ This is a collab with me and my actual twin, im filling in on her account right now, shes julie, im allie. Hiya~! Hope you enjoy our story. Like it? say so in a review, Love it? Add it to your story alert and the next time we update, which should be soon, you'll know. If theres anything you think we can improve on, comment! Pairings are subjected to change, we just go with the flow.

The clock ticked at a slow pace today. Snow fell at a steady pace hitting the window that had long since frosted over. Two girls sat on the other side of that window, one breathing on the window and boredly drawing patterns, and the other with a book in hand, a childhood favorite, Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol. The girl that was reading kept wincing at the bored groans that kept escaping the younger's mouth already knowing what was to come.

"Why can't we go out and play? It's been forever since we played in the snow!" The girl whined, suddenly getting up and tugging at her sister's sleeve, urging her to get up as well. The older swatted the girl's hand away dismissively also trying to swatt the idea itself away but her sister would have none of this and only got more frustrated.

There was something special about these two girls. They both shared the same eye color, a chestnut brown that would always get compliments from their parents and other adults. They couldn't see why. To them it was dull and boring, lacking the depth of blue or green eyes. Their hair was darker, but still brown. Both of the girls' hair matched perfectly and fell to their midback. Their height was a bit above average. The special part, they looked exactly the same. WE look exactly the same. We were known as the Nishimura twins, Julie and Allie Nishimura.

"We'd catch our death...What nonsense are you speaking now?" I frowned trying to be the older, more responsible one, but sighed failing miserably, " I want to go out as much as you do but Mum would never let us."

"I KNEW YOU WANTED TO COME TOO~!" My twin, Julie, screamed blowing my ear drums out and startling me enough to drop the book I was reading, sending it spiraling to the ground. It's pages landed upwards and it was now flipped to a random page, the page where Alice was lead away by the white rabbit towards the hole to wonderland but we were unaware of that as a white rabbit, merely a blur among the snow and ice, flickered into our line of vision.

"Is that...what i think it is?" My twin's eyes widened at something behind my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow looking behind me into the storm outside before feeling my eyes grow huge as well.

"What's a rabbit doing awake this time of year...and outside? It'll freeze..." I trailed off. What was a rabbit even doing here? Rabbits were rare, much less a white rabbit. My trail of thought was cut off by my twin grabbing her coat in a hurry.

"J...Just what do you think your doing? Mom will maim THEN KILL us and throw our bodies in a ditch somewhere!" I bit my lip worriedly. She couldn't make me. Nope. I glanced over to the window and winced slightly seeing the frozen fur ball making it's way through the snow towards our house. I had always had a soft spot for animals...especially rabbits.

"I'm going to save that poor rabbit", She frowned slipping her right arm through the arm hole and looking at me expectantly, "Are you coming or not?"

What did I have to lose other than my life? I nodded hesitantly and headed over to the coat rack myself, joining her in putting on my coat as she slipped on her gloves. Were screwed...but the rabbit will live, right? Pftt lucky bish.

"I don't have all day", My twin said impatiently tapping her foot dramatically, " We may be running out of time."

_Hurry up or you'll be late..._

My head suddenly bolted up, looking for the strange voice only to find my twin looking at me like I just bust out of a mental ward. Hesitantly I spoke up in a quiet voice," Didnt you hear that...?"

"You talking to the voices in your head again? Tell them I said hi but to call back later. We have a rabbit to save", her brown eyes twinkled with mirth as she laughed quietly.

She didnt hear it...What? I shivered slightly though the room was full of heat from the fireplace and the snow was outside. Slowly we headed towards the door and my twin wrapped her slender fingers around the door knob, speaking in a hushed voice in an effort to not be heard.

"Insane or not, we have to keep going," My twin tried to seem like her normal self but she kept taking side glances at me wondering what was wrong. That scared me even more. WAS there something wrong with me...?

How did she not hear the voice? It echoed throughout the room. Maybe she was right...Maybe I was going insane...Maybe I had always been.

_Were all mad here. Im mad. Your mad._...

I jumped slightly at the voice that suddenly rung in my ears but my twin seemed completely unfazed. Her only goal was to get the old door to not creak as she slowly turned the knob and pushed it open. I made an effort to seem nonchalant as I questioned my sanity. I didnt want my sister to worry more.

"You know what? If we get caught I'm tripping you." I whispered in a hushed voice trying to seem irritated but couldn't help it as my voice shook. Thankfully my twin just took that as me worrying about getting caught. Instead of reassuring me she laughed. I knew it was because we didnt have much more time before our parents woke up.

"Awww...Love ya too sis~" Julie smirked and stealthily stuck her head out of the door looking both ways before giving me the thumbs up. All clear. We snuck out the door and into the empty hallway trying to make our footsteps as light and feathery as possible, wary of the old boards that could creak under our weight. The process took longer but our parents were asleep just two doors down. It was necessary. Hopefully the rabbit would still be there by the time we got out there and not...

I shook my head at the possibility, suddenly feeling more sorry for the little creature. My eyes wandered down to my feet as I tried to be more quiet. I knew my way so I didnt need to look up. Besides my twin was walking just a little ways infront of me. She wouldn't like it if I bumped into her but it's better than running into a wall. My eyes widened as I heard a loud creak in the floorboards coming from that direction. My heart was pouding in my chest in fear as I slowly raised my head to check the situation and reprimand her.

"Shhh...your being too loud. You're going to wake up Mum and D-" My body stopped dead in it's tracks and I immediately shut up as I saw there was NO ONE infront of me. Where had my twin gone? She was just infront of me a minute ago. This was beginning to feel alot like a Horror movie. The whole hallway was quiet and empty and the snow hitting the window, making a thudding sound, was starting to freak me out.

Something scurried across the ground behind me from where we had just come from. My blood ran cold as I spun around finding nothing. I sighed in relief trying to calm my heart that was beating out of my rib cage. There was nothing there. I was merely imagining things. My twin was just around the corner waiting to complain about me being slow. I was in my own house. Nothing could happen...I was safe. Feeling a bit more relieved, I slowly turned around only to feel my heart speed up again as I was forced to stare, too afraid to speak at the man infront of me. I couldn't look away. Red eyes...Crimson red eyes...They bore into my very being as his lips started to upturn into a smile. A friendly gesture. A friendly gesture from the man who just invaded my house and stood infront of me, our lips nearly centimeters from touching.

"We meet again Alice...Strange I thought I just saw you but that doesnt matter right now, we must get back to the Palace~! It'd be a shame if we were late for our special date."

I could feel his breath hit my face but instead of screaming, turning the other way, and running for my life I just stood there. It was like a dream. I could see what was happening but couldn't do anything about it. A trance was the best word for it. I must have been put under a spell by those crimson eyes. It was then I noticed something as he grabbed my hand looking at me concerned, head tilting to the side. A set of ears flopping ontop of his head. A pair of rabbit ears as white as the snow outside. What the heck?...What a strange coincidence.

"Are you okay? My sweet, we best be on our way."

Seeing that I wasn't going to move anytime soon rabbit man took it into his own hands to pick me up and sling me over his shoulder. That's when I seemed to come back alive, kicking and hitting wildy trying to get him to put me down. Oh hell no! I wasn't about to be kidnapped in my own house!

"Put me down you weirdo! Stop acting all familiar! I dont even know who you are!" I forgot to keep my volume down and began screaming at the top of my lungs while continuing to flail wildly. I tried to ignore the look of hurt I got in response. I hated hurting others.

" It seems you have forgotten...No matter, I will restore your memories and keep you out of the hands of the rotten", He frowned opening the window, letting in the freezing air which hit me dead on in the face, before clamping a hand over my mouth to keep it shut. My eyes widened and I felt a sweatdrop run down the side of my face as I saw what he was about to do. This man was the insane one, not me! I wouldnt try jumping out of a 2nd story window! I clinged to his shirt panicking as he stepped out onto the window ledge, trying not to scream. My blood pounded in my ears as the wind whipped against my face trying to push me back but failing...Was this the end?

Would i never see my twin again?

Was she alright?

Suddenly I felt myself being moved into a new position leaning against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me, shielding my small frame from the cold but I still felt frozen. I was two steps from death. I felt him take the first step off and braced myself for the worst. I clenched my eyes shut as tight as possible trying to block out the pain to come as he took the next step.

A scream. It was the only thing heard in the silent night. I didn't know who it came from but I saw the man wince visibly as we dived headfirst downwards. The wind whipped around our bodies propelling us forward towards the cold, hard ground. A lone tear rolled down my cheek as loud whimpers shook my body causing the ruby eyed man to have to hold me tighter. Falling...It shouldnt be like this. It should feel like flying. What goes up must come down, right? Then we should go going upwards instead. It's only logical. I tried to convince myself of this. This fall seemed to take forever. Why hadn't we hit the ground yet? Why was i still alive? The air seemed to whip around me but less harsh than before...Why...? Suddenly it was almost as if we were floating on air.

Prying my eyes open hesitantly, i saw a jar of cookies fly directly by my face. I looked around curiously. We were still flying but there was no ground. Objects floated around us at a slow pace. In this place it seemed like time didn't exist. I blushed lightly at how I acted earlier...How embarrassing...I felt eyes on me and looked upwards meeting crimson once again. He smiled brightly down at me but there was a touch of worry in his eyes.

"My name is Peter White...Isn't flying fun, Alice?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Special shout-out to my awesome twin, Allie, for doing yet another collab fic with me and giving me the best Christmas present possible! ^^ love ya twinneh~ I'll try not to let Peter kidnap me without you xD enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Allie and Julie do not, in any way, shape or form, own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of the copyrights/characters. They belong to QuinRose n shit, yo. XD oh, and by the way, the reason I'm kind of on a hiatus right now is because my laptop is down for some reason, but I'll be getting a new one for school this summer, so hopefully I'll be able to update then. thanks!

~~Julie's P.O.V.~~

I happened to be just outside, looking for the small rabbit that had appeared earlier, which it seemed now had somehow mysteriously disappeared, when I noticed my sister was missing.

I called out, "Allie, have you seen the rabbit yet?" Only to receive no answer. "...Allie?..." I turned around, frowning, scanning the desolate wasteland of frost and snow for my twin.

It seemed she, too, had mysteriously disappeared. Just where the hell did that bish think she was getting off to, now?! And without me?! I pouted, turning the other direction again, only to see my twin being dragged off down what appeared to be a large hole in the ground by a strange man... Were those... Rabbit ears?

I curiously ran up to them, but by the time I got to the gaping void they were already down it. I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall gently forward, tumbling down and down and down into the black.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! It's Allie again~! Thank you for the reviews and faves. Every one is appreciated though I think when I made a deal with one of our reviewers I may have sold my soul on accident - shrugs - Oh well! Too late now. My chapters will be longer to make up for Julie's short ones ( she's doing these on her ipod :P ) Love ya guys~!

Disclaimer : We do not own alice in wonderland or Heart no kuni no alice. If we did, Alice would have ended up with boris. All we own are our OC's.

It seemed like a century of falling but finally I could see it, the ground. It was coming towards us at a steady pace getting faster and that fear crept back up in the corner of my mind. _Ground. Cold. Hard. Bone-crushing. Ground. _ Fear filled my whole being as I clung to the stranger with all the strength I had left in me as much as I wanted to push him away. This man just kidnapped me. I have no clue where my twin is. I have no clue what he's done to her. I'm about to die because of him. I should hate him with every fiber of my being...

but I dont.

Why?

I felt myself get lightheaded. My vision was starting to fade. Everything was going dark as the ground started making it's way towards us. My eyes flickered close. It took everything I had to keep them from shutting and even when I managed to pry them open they'd only droop again.

_Good. Embrace it. Let sleep take you..._

My eyes slowly closed and this time I couldn't open them. I felt myself being pulled into the land of dreams and completely succumbed myself to the feeling. Before I faded out of conciousness I heard the voice once again. Hearing voices...seeing people who are part rabbit..jumping out of a 2nd story window...Maybe I really was going insane?

_Welcome to wonderland...Alice_

I didn't have time to question it. I blacked out.

I couldn't help groaning. This bed was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever been on...and I've sat on Julie to wake her up before. I rolled over trying to get more comfortable. Though it was no use, that wouldn't stop me from trying..but this would. Sunlight flittered in and I almost hissed burying my face into my arm for protection from the painful light.

"Julie...Shut the blinds please...The light burns." I moaned out, not bothering to open my eyes. She'd get it...eventually...I hope.

I heard a rustling coming from somewhere, a bush perhaps. Wait...bush? Did I fall asleep in the garden again...in the middle of winter...?

"J-Julie...?" I called out once again, barely a whisper, slowly opening my eyes no matter how much they protested, "Is that you...?"

Silence. More rustling. I was right, it was coming from a bush near me...Where was the snow...? All that had happened came flooding back to me. A dream, maybe that was all this was, I was in a coma from jumping out of the window. It made sense...except the rabbit-eared man. Maybe a book fell off the bookshelf and hit me in the head. Either way, the only reasonable explanation was that I was dreaming. How could any of this be real...?

The more noises that came from the bush, the more scared I became. I tried to calm myself down.

'Relax...It's probably only a rabbit or something. They can't harm you plus they're cute and adorable, remember?'

A head popped out of the bushes making me stare in shock before scrambling backwards to put some distance between me and the bush.

"Not a rabbit! Not a rabbit!" I exclaimed suddenly as the rest of the figure's body came into view.

'Cute and adorable...? Maybe...Rabbit? No.' Brown eyes stared back into my own. Plain? No, his seemed to sparkled though it wasn't with happiness...excitement maybe?...but his eyes still seemed dull somehow. Dont ask how. His hair that should have been messy was only strewn slightly in certain places and a twig was stuck in one of the strands though he didn't seem to even care. Other than that, he looked perfectly acceptable...though it was kind of weird that he was wearing an assemble that looked like a knight's. A permaneant grin seemed to be etched on his face as well..Didn't he ever frown? He was cute...until you saw the sword in his hands...I'm dead.

The man gave a laugh though there wasn't much emotion behind it and grinned wider as he stepped out of the bushes, not paying much attention to me as he brushed himself off, " So you know the not-rabbit, huh? Where is he, anyways? I do enjoy his company."

"Do you mean that man in the waist coat?" I asked hesitantly eyeing the sword in his hand...It looked clean...for now. That could change in a moment's notice. I knew this guy was anything but harmless. No one smiles that much.

"Oh, so you work for peter? Maybe you can help me find my way back then~", A silly grin shone on his face as he finally removed the twig from his hair. As he looked back at me, recognition shone in his eyes making him stare at me wide eyed. The smile instantly faded from his face as his arms slowly came to rest at his sides, the sword I was watching so intensely going with it.

"Alice...?"

There it was again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, this is Julie!~ I would like to thank all the reviewers and followers and favers as well. The fans are what I live for. You guys mean a lot to me, so keep being awesome!

DISCLAIMER: Allie and I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Heart no Kuni no Alice or Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters. They belong to QuinRose and whoever else. All we own are our OCs. Thanks and enjoy!~

I was loving falling.

I kept my eyes wide open the entire time, taking in my odd and whimsical surroundings- pieces of furniture, a piano that played itself, books, and more, all floating in midair and whizzing right past me, sometimes even coming close to hitting me.

I laughed at it though- for some reason I was really enjoying this. I didn't have the slightest freaking clue why.

Soon I began to see a strange light at the end of the tunnel, and as I fell down, down, down, I could clearly see what was ahead. What was to break my fall.

Nothing but ground.

I was going to die.

I closed my eyes and braced for the worst.

Then came the cold, hard ground, which surprisingly didn't kill me. I didn't even feel anything break, but I could tell I was losing consciousness.

Then I heard this voice, in the very back of my mind.

Welcome home, Alice.

I started.

Alice...? My name is Julie...

Then everything went black, and I saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing, smelled nothing, tasted nothing.


End file.
